


electric blue

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is uncharacteristically quiet, and it takes a few minutes for Grant to track Gerard down.  He's in the bedroom, in front of their full length mirror, and the only word that comes to mind is <i>preening</i>.</p><p>He's wearing a new suit, one that Grant's never seen before, and it's gorgeous on him.  Electric blue fabric, crisp white shirt, scarlet tie.  His shoes, though.  Grant can't help but laugh at his shoes, because they make Gerard's feet look <i>huge</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts), [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/gifts), [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts).



> Beta by Ande. ~~Blame~~ Dedicated to my lovely OT3 of Lars, Julie and Amy.
> 
> For Turlough's prompt of _Grant/Gerard, electric blue, Gerard's blue suit_.
> 
> I may have a thing about mirror sex. And Gerard's blue suit. And Grant. And endearments. Did I mention mirror sex? It feels like I haven't written anything sexy in a while...

The house is uncharacteristically quiet, and it takes a few minutes for Grant to track Gerard down. He's in the bedroom, in front of their full length mirror, and the only word that comes to mind is _preening_.

He's wearing a new suit, one that Grant's never seen before, and it's gorgeous on him. Electric blue fabric, crisp white shirt, scarlet tie. His shoes, though. Grant can't help but laugh at his shoes, because they make Gerard's feet look _huge_.

"What?" Gerard asks, blushing a little under the makeup he's put on, eyeliner and red shadow, an echo of _Danger Days_. 

"My, what large feet you have, " Grant teases.

Gerard rolls his eyes and turns back to the mirror. "What do you think?" he asks, making a _ta-da!_ motion with his arm.

Grant moves closer, until his chest is pressed to Gerard's back. "Very pretty," he purrs into Gerard's ear, and he doesn't miss the shiver that slips down Gerard's spine. "Hold out your arms," he says , nipping at Gerard's earlobe, and yes, it's as he thought. "The sleeves are a little short." 

"Yeah," Gerard says, breathless.

Grant's worn more than his fair share of suits. "Arms down." He tugs on the bottom of the jacket, checking the length. "Not bad." He adjusts the tie, making it a tiny bit tighter and trying to ignore the way Gerard swallows loudly in the quiet of their bedroom. 

He buttons the jacket and brushes away some lint, and looks Gerard over in the mirror. "Yes, so very handsome." The slacks are a little loose, but the hem falls right where it should, and Grant can clearly see how hard Gerard is getting in the mirror. "So vain."

"I'm not," Gerard protests. "It's just—"

"Just what, Gerard?" Grant asks, his voice silky. "Just like to show off, make people _want_ you— Grant presses his hand lightly against the bulge of Gerard's erection, and smiles at the sound Gerard makes. "They can look, but they can't have you, can they? Because you're mine." Grant rubs a little, and watches as Gerard's face goes soft in the mirror. "Look at yourself," he urges, because Gerard is such a beautiful sight, red-orange hair a stark contrast to the blue of the suit. "Channeling Bowie for all you're worth," Grant murmurs.

"Please—" Gerard whispers. "More." 

"Oh, no, my love." Grant presses a kiss to the side of his neck and looks into the mirror. "Not yet."

He unbuttons Gerard's pants, slides his hand in. "I want you to look at yourself in the mirror while I touch you. If you look away, I'll stop, maybe find something else to occupy myself with." He licks his lips. "I really want you to see how pretty you are while I play with your cock."

"Grant—" Gerard's voice is faint, and there's a hectic wash of color along his cheeks. He rests a hand on Grant's arm, fingers curling gently. The other one slips back, cupping Grant's hip, pulling him close. "Why, I don't—I've been _good_."

Grant smiles. "But you can be so much better," he whispers, grasping the base of Gerard's dick firmly. He holds on while his other hand sets to work opening the jacket, fingers tracing over a nipple, teasing it to hardness.

He watches Gerard's eyelids flutter as he fights to keep his eyes open. "Grant," he breathes. "I can't—" His hips stutter a little, trying to get Grant to move his hand.

Grant strokes him slowly, with a light touch. His hand is dry and the friction is a little rough; he can feel how hard Gerard is, how badly he wants this. "Of course you can, love." He rubs his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock, spreading the moisture he finds there. Gerard's already too sensitive, but Grant doesn't care, just holds on as the touch pulls broken sounds out of Gerard, making him twitch.

"F-fuck," he hisses. His eyes close as his head tips back.

"Ah ah ah," Grant chides softly. "Eyes open."

With a gasp, Gerard meets his gaze in the mirror. He bites his lip and fights to not look away, a low groan slipping free as Grant keeps touching him, stroking his dick.

He looks undone, flushed and panting, and Grant thinks he's beautiful. "Look at you," he whispers in Gerard's ear. "Can't help yourself, can you?" He gives Gerard's nipple a last squeeze before wrapping his arm across Gerard's waist and helping support him. "So desperate, so hungry. Gorgeous."

"Grant—" Gerard tries to get Grant to move faster, but Grant just shifts with him, keeping his pace steady and much slower that Gerard wants. "Oh, fuck, please—"

"Some mornings I wake up next to you and wonder how I got so lucky." He sucks on Gerard's earlobe, drags his lips down the column of his throat, pausing to bite delicately. He holds Gerard's eyes and moves his hand a little faster.

Gerard is staring at himself in the mirror, and it's turning Grant on, the way he's coming apart, mouth open to pant, color high, an expression like pain crossing his face. "Grant, Grant—oh, God—"

He thrusts his hips hard, and Grant lets him, murmuring into his ear. "That's it, love, show me how badly you want this, how much you need this, there's a good boy, look at you, falling apart in my arms." Grant himself is hard, cock rubbing against Gerard's ass. It feels good, but Grant is distracted by the way Gerard's writhing in his arms, breathless and wanton.

Gerard makes a high pitched sound, a cross between a moan and a whine, and he shudders. Grant can see the effort he's putting into keeping his eyes open, and he smiles, feeling devilish. "That's it, love, come on, Gerard, come for me, want to see your face when you come. . ."

"Grant—" Gerard arches his back and shivers, moaning as he comes, and Grant takes advantage of his suddenly slick fingers, stroking faster and wringing every bit of pleasure out of Gerard's orgasm until he's twitching out of Grant's hold.

"Good boy," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Gerard's temple.

"Love you," Gerard mumbles back, swaying a little.

"And you," Grant replies. "Going to have to take the suit to the cleaners."

Gerard giggles, sounding giddy. "Yeah, but it was worth it."

"Of course. I love watching you."

"Perv." Gerard doesn't sound as if he minds too much. He pushes back against Grant's cock. "Need help with that?"

"Yes, please." Grant smiles at their reflection, feeling smug.

-fin-


End file.
